devilslinefandomcom-20200214-history
Line 8
is the second chapter of the second volume and the overall eight chapter of the ''Devils' Line'' manga series. Summary Hans Lee asks Tsukasa for her blood while perched atop Anzai, who he just knocked out. Tsukasa yells at him to get off. Sawazaki hurries out of the car and gives Anzai an anesthetic which he describes as a weapon to be used by police against devils who are running wild. Once Hans realizes they're police, he is eager to leave. Sawazaki and Yanagi's attention is pulled away from Hans when Zero Seven makes a run for it. Fifteen drives up in a get-away van and quickly escapes with her after firing a few shots. With that out of their hands, they start looking for the person Anzai drank blood from. Hans tells him he gave him the blood to heal the wound in his chest. Sawazaki is surprised to hear that human blood can heal devils. While confirming that Anzai had been shot, Hans takes off. In the get-away van, Fifteen tells Zero Seven that it was Nine who ordered her pick-up. Zero Seven is concerned that her incompetence will lead to "Plan B". And indeed, Zero Two is already telling Nine to prepare for it and to keep the plan from her. Two weeks later and Tsukasa still hasn't heard from Anzai and she has no way to contact him. She goes out and visits the last place she saw him, hoping to meet him. She starts to cry when she realizes that's not going to happen. Some university students are messing around in the rain behind her. One reaches out to her, but before he can touch her, Hans' bare foot lands squarely on his face. He scares them away further by responding to them in German. Hans takes Tsukasa to a restaurant and he asks her if she's seen his cross necklace which he lost on the day he helped Anzai. Tsukasa notices that he doesn't have bags under his eyes, so he must be drinking human blood. She asks to see his transformed eye and he obliges. Her inquisitive, rather than fearful, reaction interests him. He asks if she's dating Anzai and she doesn't really know because she never got the chance to say anything after he told her he liked her. Hans tells her to be more careful around a devil like Anzai who loses control so easily. He explains to her how he got used to blood by drinking it regularly. He drinks two doses a day and with that he can keep his urges under control, although they do cause his eye to transform. He has a list of about 20 donors who illegally sell blood to him. Hans is interested in meeting another half-devil, so he offers to help her search for him and even teach him how to get used to blood. Tsukasa is overjoyed. At Bar Sakaki, Sawazaki is studying Hans' cross. He identifies it as the ONLO mark - the Obihiro National Laboratory's Orphange - where Anzai was raised. Yanagi shows up with a "present" for Anzai. He hopes it will make him less afraid of hurting people. Anzai has been holed up in his room and eating very little, but tomorrow his suspension due to the Ochiai incident will be over. Chapter Notes * Hans Lee asks for Tsukasa's blood. * Sawazaki gives Anzai an anesthetic to sedate him. * Zero Seven gets away with the help of Fifteen. * Zero Two calls for "Plan B" to commence. * F Squad confirms that the blood given to Anzai has healed his wound. * Anzai doesn't contact Tsukasa for the next two weeks. * Tsukasa and Hans meet up by accident and discuss getting used to blood and finding Anzai. * The cross Hans was wearing ties him to the same orphanage Anzai grew up at. * Yanagi gives Anzai a "present" to help him feel safe around people. Characters * Hans Lee * Tsukasa Taira * Yuuki Anzai * Takashi Sawazaki * Ryuusei Yanagi * Zero Seven * Fifteen * Zero Two (spoilers) * Zero Nine * Toshiro Sakaki Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters